


Captured

by MJ96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: Scott agrees to go with Deucalion and that means he has to do whatever he is told.





	Captured

Scott was trembling. Cold sweat was beading down his forehead, and he was tied up to a bed in only his too tight boxer briefs. He was scared, he knew that there was no getting out of that situation. There was no Stiles, or Allison, or even Derek coming to the rescue. All he could do was keep the tears in and not let his captures see him weak.

Scott would have never agreed if they had any other choice. Stiles had begged him, tears in his eyes, not to go. They didn't trust Deucalion, and with right, but he had to save his mom, and Stiles' dad, and Allison's father. He had to obey his new alpha. 

The door opened. He didn't know where he was, they had brought him to some place on the outskirts of Beacon Hills that even he and Stiles hadn't explored. It was an abandoned house or so he suspected. It wasn’t his biggest concern at that moment.

"How are you feeling, Scott?" Deucalion's accent came low and concerned. Scott knew that the man didn't care about him, in the back of his mind he knew it. But the light touches and soft voice made Scott melt into the mattress. 

"What do you want from me?" Scott stuttered. He had never been so scared. He was all alone with a known psychopath, tied up and helpless. 

"I'm just keeping you safe, Scott. I don't want you getting hurt," Deucalion moved his hand up Scott's thigh. He tried to wiggle away, but he didn't have much room to move.

"Are-" Scott's voice was cracking with every word. "Are you going to save my mom?" He sounded like a child again, but he couldn’t help it, he was so scared. 

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Deucalion placed his hand flat on Scott's belly. "But you have other things to worry about right now, Scott." 

Scott didn't like all the touching. He didn't want an old guy to be feeling him up like that. He didn't want to be taken advanted of like that, but if it meant saving the ones he loved, he was willing to sacrefice himself. 

"You need to go to the bathroom, don't you, Scott?" Deucalion asked, slightly pressing down on Scott's belly. The boy groaned, he hadn't thought about it. From all of the worrying and fear he had forgotten what anything else felt like. But Deucalion was right. Scott was in a desperate need of a bathroom. "I'm afraid I can't let you go," The man pressed again, making Scott close his eyes in discomfort. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but a tiny whimper escaped him.

"What do you want from me?" Scott asked, trying to close his legs, but the man was keeping one of them to the bed. "I already agreed to be in your pack."

"Yes, but I need to train you, Scott. You're my youngest alpha," Deucalion smirked. "My favourite. You're so pure, my boy and I want you to get dirty," The man ran his hand up Scott's body, resting it on the his neck. He wasn't squeezing, but Scott's breath hitched. He thought that the man was going to cut his throat and end it all. Maybe in the back of his mind he even hoped Deucalion would end it.

He gave up all the squrming, there was no use. The way Deucalion was moving, and the things he was saying, were painting a clear picture to Scott. He wasn't getting out of that room any time soon. And when he did, he wasn't going to be himself anymore. He was going to be- Scott couldn't even finish the thought. His mom and the Sheriff always warned him and Stiles about scary men in the woods at night, and about the things they did to little kids. Well, he wasn't a little kid, and Deucalion wasn't a man in the woods, but that exact thing that his mom tried to protect him from all those years ago was about to happen. And a single tear fell down his cheek, because the irony of it didn't escape him. He was in that position only because he wanted to save her.

"You don't have to be afraid," Deucalion wiped his tear with a rough finger. "I'm not going to molest you, Scott," A sigh escaped the boy. He knew that there was no reason to trust the man, but hearing those words brought some kind of false sense of security. "I'm not going to do anything you don't ask me to."

The man got up and exited the room, leaving Scott all alone again. He couldn't stop squirming and trying his best to not think about how desperately he needed to pee. It was so pathetic, he was a captive of a mentaly unstable man and all he could think about was his bladder. 

His alone time didn't last much as Deucalion was back, with a bottle of water in hand. He resumed his previous position on the bed next to Scott, and placed a hand on Scott's abdomen. That made Scott shudder, he was so uncomfortable with the man touching him. 

"I need you to drink this," He brought the bottle to Scott's lips and the boy let out a tiny whimper. "I need you to be heathly, Scott," Deucalion placed his other hand on the back of Scott's neck, helping him lift his head. Scott was protesting, kicking and screaming, but all that seemed to achive was aggravate the man. "You don't want to disobey me Scott. I won't be as gentle anymore."

"I can't!" Scott said, his voice was weak and pleading. He didn't like doing it, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, you can," Deucalion replied, bringing the bottle even closer. "Be a good boy," Scott couldn't protest anymore, he just let the man pour water down his throat. "That's right. You're benig such an obedient little pup, aren't you?" That almost made Scott choke on the water. He didn't like pet names, especially from creepy dudes, twice as old as him.

Deucalion withdrew the bottle and Scott struggled a little to catch his breath. He was breathing heavy, in actual pain, he needed to go to the bathroom desperately. The man placed the water bottle on the night stand, Scott saw he had downed half of it. He trashed in the bed, indicating that he wasn't happy with that. 

"Please, I need to go," He begged, but Deucalion didn't seem to care. He was running his hand up and down Scott's leg. 

"There's nothing stopping you," Deucalion replied and Scott froze in place. His hands started to shake, because he figured out what the man wanted. And he couldn't do it, it was wrong and disgusting. "If you really need to go, Scott, be my guest. I'm sure we'll both enjoy it."

"I c-can't d-do that," Scott said. 

"Sure you can!" Deucalion sounded almost cheerful, he was enjoying every second of Scott's humiliation. And the chemosignals were most likely getting him off. "I can show you if you want," Scott really didn't want that. The thought of wanting that was the furthest thing from his mind at that point. 

Scott shook his head. He couldn't belive he was getting offered to watch the mighty Demon Wolf piss his pants. He had to blink a couple of time to make sure he wasn't losing consciousness and that wasn't some fantasy or dream. But it was real, all of it was real. 

"You look so good like this Scott. Has anyone ever tied you up like this?" Deucalion pressed on his belly again, it made him groan in pain. "Did that little girlfriend of yours ever tie you up? She ever use you?" Scott felt like crying thinking about Allison ever seeing him like that. "No, I don't suppose she has. This is something some may call unusual, but I'm sure once you're over whatever doubts you're having you'll enjoy it. Beg me to let you do it, even," The man smiled at Scott and pat his hair. "All in good time, my boy."

Deucalion took the bottle and took a swig from it too. He finished the whole thing with a satisfied breath. 

"I think I ought to show you how it's done, don't you, Scott?" The boy shook his head, he didn't want Deucalion to show him anything, let alone something so vile as that. Scott started trashing on the bed when he saw Deucalion get off the bed and started  rubbing his crotch. "Those last few sips did it for me, Scott. I hope they can do it for you too. I hope you see that there is nothing wrong in doing it," Deucalion's expert fingers played around with the buckle of his belt until he pulled it all the way from the loops, throwing it on the bed next to Scott. 

"You don't have to do this. Please don't-" Scott tried to break the restraints, but to no avail. Deucalion didn't seem bothered at all by Scott's pleas. He was slowly, almost agonizingly slow undoing each button looking at Scott through dark sunglasses. "I've done everything-" Deucalion reached the last button and pushed his jeans down to his knees.

"I know my boy. But this isn't a punishment, Scott," Deucalion was just slowly rubbing his cock and Scott looked away. He was ashamed that he had even sneaked a peak. He only tried to keep the tears form falling from his wet eyes. "This is a reward. I know it may not seem like it right now," There was a gasp and gulped in fear. He knew that Deucalion was going to take advantage of him and just do with him anything he pleased. 

  
"Please don't-" He cut himself off, voice breaking and tears starting to fall freely.   
  
"You don't have to cry, Scott," Deucalion's words were coming a little choked off and that terrified Scott so much. "But I'm going to need you to look at me."   
  
"I c-can't," Scott cried out. He was going to throw up.   
  
"Scott!" The Alpha growled. It made Scott's blood freeze, but he didn't turn his head, the tears just stared falling harder, with sobs passing his lips.   
  
"Please-" There was weight on the bed and less of a second later Deucalion was straddling his chest. Scott couldn't breathe, not just because of the man sitting on him, but because Stiles had showed him enough videos for him to know what that position meant.   
  
The man took Scott's chin between his fingers and turned his head roughly to face him. Scott tried his best to keep his eyes closed, he couldn't look at Deucalion.   
  
"Come on, Scott, I know you're going to enjoy this. You just have to let go," Deucalion said, wiping away the boy's tears. "I already told you I'm not going to rape you," The boy let out a sight of relief and a desperate thank you, that he may or may not have said out loud. "But I may take this a step further for your persistent disobedience."  
  
Scott tried to shake his head, but the Alpha was holding him in place. The boy sucked in a breath and opened his eyes. Deucalion was looking him from above and it made Scott sick all over again. With his free hand the man took out his cock from the fly in his boxers. Scott's breath hitched, and he instantly regretted it because he saw the small smile that flashed across the man's lips.   
  
Deucalion's cock was still soft, but it looked big, bigger than Scott's own. Bigger than Stiles'. Scott didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He knew for sure that he didn't want anything to do with an older man, someone who was older than his father. But there was something beneath his skin that made him itch with want. That only made his tears fall harder.   
  
"Please let me go," He tried one last time, before his voice broke in a desperate sob. But the man didn't budge, he only let out a cold humorless laugh that made Scott's blood freeze. He was left at the mercy of a psychotic killer.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, my boy," Deucalion said and then leaned back fully sitting on Scott's chest, making it even harder to breathe. Scott's whole body started to shake, almost convulsing. Then there was something warm spilling down his neck.   
  
Scott tried to trash and get out, his wrists were raw, but the steady stream didn't stop. He gave up and let it happen, there was no use, he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked up at Deucalion and saw the cock pressed to his chest releasing a steady flow of light yellow piss. The man had his head thrown back and mouth slightly parted as if he was having a bone shattering orgasm.   
  
Scott gasped when he felt his cock filling with blood. He couldn't explain it, but there was something sweet in the air that was making him dizzy. It was all happening too much at a time. He shouldn't be turned on by that, but his dick didn't agree. He was aching hard in seconds. That only made his tears fall harder.   
  
"You're being such a good boy, Scott," Deucalion said, moving his free hand to rub Scott's erection. That made the boy gasp, and the man took advantage of it, moving just slightly so that the piss reached Scott's face. Some of it went into his mouth and Scott gagged, doing his best to spit it out. But there was no use, the heavy flow wasn't stopping. Deucalion let go of Scott's cock to reach and grab him by the jaw to steady his head. He dug his fingers in making the boy open his mouth even wider and take what he had to give him. Scott was trying to beg again, doing anything he could to get the man to stop, but Deucalion didn't stop. He only let out a moan. And that shouldn't have went straight to Scott's aching cock, but it did. And it only made Scott sick.   
  
"You take it so well, Scott," Deucalion growled. "So much better than anyone else before you," The stream weakened until it came to a stop. "Come on, my boy, swallow it down. Make me proud and I may let you come."  
  
Scott was staring at him in disbelief. He couldn't do that, the taste in his mouth was vile, if it wasn't for Deucalion's firm hand pressing on his mouth he would have spat it out long ago. But he couldn't swallow, that was the last of his dignity and he didn't want to let go.   
  
"Don't disappoint me, Scott," The man's voice was strong and stern. He wasn't playing around and he wasn't gentle anymore. He had given his orders and expected them to be followed. But Scott couldn't do that, he couldn't subject himself to do it voluntarily. Everything else he was forced to take, but that he could spit out in Deucalion's face as his last act of rebellion. An act to show the man that he wasn't his and that he never would be.   
  
"You still want your mother safe, don't you?" Deucalion cocked an eyebrow, as if he was really thinking hard about the answer. Scott only nodded in shame of what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and swallowed every last drop down.   
  
It was disgusting, he was sure that it was, but there was something else, maybe his swollen cock that made him wonder if it was really that bad. If maybe-  
  
"Such a good boy, Scott," Deucalion smiled. It wasn't warm, or loving, but there was pride in it. Pride that was only for Scott and no one else. Pride that he was shown so rarely that it made his heart skip a beat. "You earned your prize," The Alpha leaned back just slightly to grab Scott's cock through the thin material of his boxers. "Let's make another deal. I'll let you come, but you're gonna have to let yourself go and piss whenever I tell you to," The man made a motion with his wrist that no one, not even Scott had done to himself, and it made him gasp in pleasure. "What do you say?"  
  
Scott nodded, frantically, there were so many emotions mixed in him, but he only let the pleasure of the man a top of him in. "Good," Deucalion mumbled and started moving his hand up and down Scott's clothed erection. The boy could only thrust his hips up to get more. He needed more, he felt hot all over and felt his cheeks redden, but he didn't care about how he looked. How desperate he must seem, fucking into his captor's tight fist. And that was the only thing that mattered. How good it felt, but he wanted real contact.   
  
"Please-" His voice was weak, almost breaking. "More... I need-" Then there was the motion, the flicker of the wrist that made Scott choke on his own words in pleasure.   
  
"You want me to touch your cock?" Deucalion asked, Scott nodded with a low plea. Instead the man took his hand off altogether. Scott's hips stuttered up, trying with no use to get any friction. At least his underwear was tight enough that he felt some type of slight pleasure. Nothing that could push him over the edge, but enough to help him not lose his head.   
  
"Your eyes are such a beautiful red," Deucalion said, rubbing one hand over Scott's chest, flicking his nipple, earning a low, strangled gasp. Scott hadn't even noticed that his eyes had gone red, too enveloped in his need for release. He tried to get them back to normal, but he didn't have much control anymore. Not after turning into an alpha. He still had his problems with that, but with his cock so hard it was somehow too difficult to focus on anything but the need to come.   
  
"You need to learn better control, Scott," 

  
"I know!" Scott rushed out. "I know, I'm trying," It sounded as if he was begging. Begging for the pride from before to come back. "I just-" His voice broke when Deucalion's hand wrapped around his cock under Scott's boxers. "Please..." He dragged out in a loud moan. He couldn't remember another time that he lost his head in arousal like that. His release was all he could think about and Deucalion was barely hard. It should have made him sick, but instead there was shame for something that he couldn't exactly put his finger on.   
  
"Can you piss for me?" Deucalion asked, stopping his hand. Scott didn't want to. He wasn't even sure he could piss while he was that hard, but he had made a promise. He slowly nodded his head. Agreeing to give it a try, and he knew somehow that the man understood that.   
  
Deucalion rubbed Scott's throat, just placing his palm on it, not squeezing. Yet.   
  
"Take a deep breath," The man guided. Scott followed, closing his eyes. "And let go."   
  
Scott did. And it felt good. His too full bladder let go easily. He was soaking his underwear. Deucalion was stroking him and Scott felt too sensitive, but it was good. It was so good, he couldn't hold on to the dirty sounds that were spilling from his mouth.   
  
"Beautiful," Deucalion said after Scott finished. There was no shame in him from that vile act. He was just trying to survive, nothing more. Doing what the psychotic werewolf told him was what kept him alive.   
  
That wasn't the truth, but it was what he needed to keep himself sane. Because if he let go of that lie he wasn't sure how far down he was going to spiral. He didn't want to know what else he was capable of.   
  
There was pride in the man's eyes and Scott tried his best not to swim in it. But there was something in his stomach that blossomed at the feeling of making someone proud like that.   
  
"I think it's time to let you come, don't you?" Scott didn't have time to answer, the alpha was stroking him fast and firm. He wanted Scott to come, he didn't want to lose any of his time on Scott's pleasure.   
  
It didn't take long, Scott would almost be embarrassed if he could remember what that felt like. But it was all blurred together by the orgasm that hit him. His whole body was shaking from the pleasure. His mouth was wide open in a scream that couldn't find its way out of his throat. He knew his claws had come out, but control wasn't on his mind anymore. He needed a few minutes to get his breathing to even out again.   
  
"This was beautiful Scott," Deucalion said, and at first Scott didn't even register he wasn't alone in his own bedroom with the thought of Stiles between his legs. Because that was what he had come to, imagining and dreaming about his best friend in ways that he shouldn't. "I might rethink locking you up," Scott didn't know what that meant, but it made his blood freeze because it wasn't anything good.   
  
The man got off of him and Scott was thankful to be able to breathe again. Deucalion got his claws out and Scott felt anxiety rush to the surface and make cold sweat break out on his forehead. The alpha had had his fun and was ready to get rid of him.  
  
"Don't worry," Deucalion cut up his underwear, still in one piece and threw it on Scott's face. The mixed smell of come and piss made him gag and he went to shake his head and get it off, but Deucalion's clawed fingers were on him. "This better still be on when I come back," It was a clear threat, Scott stopped moving.   
  
He wasn't sure how long he spent like that. It was hours, over two for sure, he was straining his ears to try to hear anything from outside but to no avail. Then the tears started gathering in his lashes. He was doomed to be Deucalion's sex slave for the rest of his life with no one to save him. But he kept on repeating that it was okay if it meant his mom would be safe.   
  
It would be okay. He tried to move his arms to get the feeling back in them. Even the slightest movement hurt, but it wasn't too bad. He could take it, he just hoped Deucalion let him go soon. The smell was too much and he was dirty and disgusting. Just the thought of how he must look made him gag. 

  
Some hours later he heard noises at the door. Deucalion was trying to open it. Scott braced himself for the next round. He just hoped that it included his arms being free. But the door was not opening, it was only making noises as if whoever was on the other side had trouble unlocking it. And then there was a loud bang and the door was on the floor. He heard a loud gasp. That wasn't Deucalion and Scott was grateful. No one could do anything worse to him than what the man had.   
  
A familiar smell hit him a couple of seconds later. And then Stiles yelled something that Scott couldn’t register. Scott let out a sigh of relief. He was safe.

"Scotty..." Came his best friend's voice. He took the ripped underwear off and Scott was happy to see him. He was so happy that he started crying. "You're okay. It's okay." 

 


End file.
